Love blossms like a rose
by Anbucutie23
Summary: A new girl has set out to become a Pokemon coordinator, she doesnt plan to fall in love anytime soon but it may happen sooner than she thinks. DrewXOc AshXOc later on
1. Vulpix is mine!

Hey Anbucutie23 here and this is my first Pokémon story YAY! Well I haven't seen Pokémon in a while but I still remember it well, and I am doing the series with Drew but May isn't here so yea. Also I might add new contest because I can't remember where they held contest in the series and I just like these towns so there you go. Also if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all ok, ok, and if you want to be in my story just message me and I will see what I can do….ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I smiled as my dark green eyes illuminated and my dark black hair shimmered in the light of my room. You are probably wondering who I am right; well I am Danny Takahashi and I am going to be the world's greatest Pokémon coordinator. I woke up early today just so I had enough time to get ready and say bye to my Dad; speaking of my Dad he was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking his coffee. My Dad looked at me and said smiling  
"Hi sweetie ready to become a Pokémon coordinator?"  
"Yea Dad and I can't wait to get my new Pokémon, I already know which type I want"  
"Really, well what one sweetie?"  
"I want a fire type"  
"Well sweetie you know fire types can be very hard to train and they can be very stubborn"  
"I know Dad but Mom worked with fire types and her Pokémon were so beautiful" my Dad smiled, stood up, and went over to the dresser drawer.  
"Sweetie I want you to have this, it was your Mothers" he pulled out a ribbon my Mom had won at her first contest" I smiled, held the ribbon in my hands, and hugged my Dad all at the same time saying  
"Thank you so much Daddy this means a lot to me"  
"I know sweetie, now go get ready and get on you have to get a head start so I can watch you on T.V. got me"  
"Yes Daddy, I love you"  
"Love you too sweetie" I hugged my Dad again and went upstairs packing my bag and getting dressed. I put on a simple black tee, a pair of baggy black jeans with red and silver chains dangling of it, a long black jacket, and a red hat with the phrase "I'd like to beat you dead" written in a silver colored font. I smiled at my appearance and slung my red and black backpack on my back (lol tongue twister, try saying that five times fast) walking out my front door and hopping on to my black bike (I'm going to say I like black if you didn't already know that by now) and going to Professor Birch's lab. When I got there I hopped off my bike and walked inside saying  
"Professor Birch, hello it's Danny the new trainer here to pick up my Pokémon, hello Professor Birch are you here" I walked around the lab for a few minutes until a tall, thin man with brown hair walked out and said  
"Hi Danny I am sorry but Professor Birch is out right now but he will be back soon you can just wait here for him" I smiled and said  
"Ok well I guess I can decide what Pokémon I will get then" I waited and waited for Professor Birch to return but he took forever so I decided to go and find him myself. I hopped back on my bike and rode down the trail looking for Professor Birch; when I heard a scream, it sounded really close, I rode towards the scream and saw Professor Birch in a tree, trying to get away from some Poochyena, I looked at them and they looked mad. I screamed at Professor Birch  
"Professor Birch up here, what's going on?"  
"I angered the Poochyena, quickly grab that pokeball and use it" I grabbed the ball and said  
"Come on out" a red light shot out of the pokeball and out came a Vulpix, it cried its name and looked at me with giant brown eyes. I looked at Professor Birch and he told me to use one of its attacks, panicked I screamed  
"Vulpix use ember on the Poochyena" Vulpix turned towards the Pokémon and small red flames came out of its mouth, hitting one of the Poochyena on the tail, sending them all running. Professor Birch soon climbed down the tree and said  
"Well done Danny that was splendid, are you ready to go back to the lab and get your new partner?"  
"Yea and I know what Pokémon I want too" I said as we walked back to his lab. When we got back professor Birch's lab he turned around to look at me and said  
"Ok Daddy what Pokémon do you want to be your beginner Pokémon?" I looked at the three Pokémon in front of me, Treeko, Mudkip, and Torchick; I smiled and said glancing toward Professor Birch's side  
"Could I have the Vulpix I used earlier today, please Professor I really like him and he is so cute"  
"Hmm I think that could be arranged" he said as he gave me Vulpix's pokeball, five more pokeballs, and a pokedex. I eagerly took all of the items, taking Vulpix's ball and tossing it in the air saying  
"Vulpix come on out" A red light flashed from the ball and Vulpix stood in front of me, his small red body, fluffy red tail and big, round, brown eyes, looking at me like it was overjoyed to be with me. I held Vulpix in my arms and said  
"Hi there cutie you are my new my new partner and we are going to win so many contest and become famous, doesn't that sound great" Vulpix cried his name, I smiled as Professor Birch wished me good luck, and I rode down the street, Vulpix in my bike basket, riding at full speed. I rode my bike all the way to town and saw a medium height boy with black hair, a hat, and a Pikachu on his shoulder; along with him was a tall man with brown hair who had an apron on and he was making food. The food smelled delicious and I wanted to try some so bad; I hopped off my bike and walked past them when Vulpix jumped from his basket and right next to the Pikachu; I dropped my bike and ran to Vulpix scooping him up

"Vulpix no we cant steal their food. It is not for us I have to go to the Pokémon store and get you food." Vulpix looked down and cried his name a few times, when the taller boy said, handing Vulpix some food

"It's ok we have plenty for you and your Vulpix. Would you like to join us?" I nodded my head and placed Vulpix next to the Pikachu and he ate happily. I smiled and sat next to the black haired boy and took my hat off; the black haired boy looked at me and said

"Hi my names Ash and that's Brock, what's your name?"

"My name is Danny. It's nice to meet you Ash and Brock." Brock smiled and walked over with a tray of food and placed it in the middle of the table; I looked at the food nervously as Ash and Brock ate their food. Brock looked at me and said

"You can have some food come on I don't want my good cooking to go to waste." I smiled and nodded my head taking a few pieces if fruit and a sandwich from the plate and ate slowly. When we had finished I picked up Vulpix and turned to Ash and Brock saying

"Thanks for the food it was delicious, what do you say Vulpix?" Vulpix cried his name and snuggled into my chest, closing his eyes and falling fast asleep. I laughed and placed him in the basket and looked at the boys as Ash said quickly

"Hey do you want to join us, I am a Pokémon trainer and working to become the worlds greatest trainer. What do you say?" I bit my lip while thinking when I said

"That sounds great but I am a Pokémon coordinator and I might get in the way of you earning your badges."

"That's not a problem you can do you contest first then I can do my battle. Come on I think Pikachu would really like Vulpix's company." I smiled and nodded my head and got off my bike, taking Vulpix out and holding him in my arms as he slept softly. I looked at my bike and decided that I didn't need it and walked to the Pokémon store and sold it; I got my money and walked back to they guys and said quietly, as to not wake up Vulpix

"Ok guys we're good to go, where is our first destination?" Ash thought for a moment and said

"Petalburg city, there is a contest there and a gym so we can both get a head start on our journey." I smiled and nodded my head as I looked down at Vulpix and said softly

"We are going to be famous Vulpix and I have a feeling we will meet someone special on the way." Vulpix moved softly and mewed his name quietly; I smiled and walked with Ash and Brock to start our new future.

Ok chapter 1 done and I know not so good so far but I will make it better ok, also want to be in it just message me and tell me if you want to be in my story, I can give you a girl character or a boy character just tell me, and I can bring back anyone from the series just tell me all the details about you and who you want so as of now Anbucutie23 out.


	2. And the last coordinator is?

Chapter 2 of Love blossoms like a rose. Ok here it is hope you all like, oh and yea Ash is taken by Itachiluver123 so don't ask for him. Anyway I don't own Pokémon just my personal characters so… um….*awkward silence* GAY BABY BORN!!!!....ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We walked into Petalburg city and saw flowers every where and people smiling and having a good day. We walked into a Pokémon center and let Nurse Joy heal our Pokémon; then went to our room and put our belongings on our beds. I got a bunk bed to myself, since two boys' one girl yea, and lay on my bed, Vulpix sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and stroked his fur, getting a happy mew in return; Vulpix opened his eyes and stared at me mewing his name with pleasure.

----------------------------------Down in the lobby-----------------------------------

A green haired boy, with a Roselia, and bright green eyes walked up to nurse Joy and requested a room.

"Nurse Joy may I have a room please?"

"I'm sorry Drew but we are all booked up, there is one room, it has an open bed and I'm sure that the people in there won't mind if you occupy that bed." Drew nodded his head and walked up to the room and looked in; he saw two boys and a girl. The boys had taken a bunk bed and the girl was on the top bunk of the other bunk bed; he sighed and walked in saying fiercely

"My name is Drew, there were no more rooms and Nurse Joy said I could use this room. I am sorry to intrude but would you mind me staying in this room for a short while?"

---------------------------------------In the room----------------------------------------------

I looked at the green haired boy named Drew and smiled leaning over the edge of my bed as I said patting the bed

"Yea go ahead Drew we don't mind, as long as you don't mind sharing a bunk bed with me. Oh by the way my name is Danny, that's Ash and that's Brock." Drew nodded his head and placed his bags on the bed below mine; Ash looked from Brock to me then said

"Uh Danny we are going to go to the Pokémon store we'll be back in a bit bye."I nodded my head as they left, I smiled at Drew and poked his cheek saying "So Drew why ya in Petalburg city? Meeting a girlfriend maybe?" Drew's face went read as he replied

"No of course not, I am a Pokémon coordinator and plan to enter the contest…HEY STOP TOCHING MY CHEEK!" I laughed and patted his head saying

"Cool we are going to go up against each other. Oh yea didn't I mention I am a coordinator too; so is this your first contest?"

"No, I have already won a contest see." He pulled out a case from his pocket to revile a pink ribbon; I grabbed the case and rolled back on my bed looking at it closely. "Hey give that back!" He reached for the case but I move closer to the wall and held the case closer to me; Vulpix jumped down and walked around the room mewing at Drew loudly. Drew looked at me and said "I will ask one more time give me back my case, now!" I laughed and replied

"No, I'm looking at it. Don't worry no harm will come to your precious case I just want to look at the ribbon." I stared at it, the same one my Mother won, the same one I have around my neck. I held the ribbon as Drew climbed up the ladder and stared at me saying

"Give me my case now!"

"No, Whatcha gonna do about it Shorty?" Drew glared at me and tackled me and tried grabbing his case from me, I laid on my stomach and held the case close to my chest so Drew couldn't get it. I laughed as Drew tried to get me to flip over so he could grab his case; I laughed even harder as he wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed the ribbon case. He put the case in his pocket and put his hands next to my side, leaning close to my face he said

"Don't touch my stuff, or else." A small blush appeared on my cheeks as I replied

"Yea, yea Shorty whatever just get off me before Ash and Brock get back and they start to think things." I could see the faintest pink lines on Drew's face as he got off me and went back down to his bed. He looked at me and said

"I am going down to the lobby to get some food, I'll be back later." I nodded my head, when Drew left my phone began to ring, it was Ash, I picked it up and said

"Hi, hi this is Danny."

"Hey Danny its Ash, Brock and I wont be back for another couple hours ok?"

"Ok Ash see you two when you get back."

"Ok bye Danny."

"Bye Ash."

I hung up my phone and grabbed my towel and clothes going into the bathroom. I finished my shower and was brushing my hair when I heard the door open, I looked at the door and saw a blushing Drew; I screamed and began to throw stray items at him as he ran out yelling

"Stop throwing stuff at me, Oww my head!" I slammed the door shut and changed into a pair of black boxer with red roses and Roselia on them and a baggy black tee with Wallace on it, I walked out and saw Drew fiddling with his ribbon case. I coughed and he looked over at me and began to laugh quietly, the nerve of that guy, I glared at him and said

"Why are you laughing!?" Drew stopped laughing and replied

"It's you boxers."

"What's wrong with them I like Roselia, is that a problem?"

"No in fact…" Just then Ash and Brock walked in and looked from me to Drew. Ash looked at me and said

"Hey we brought some food back from the Pokémon store, did you guys get along ok?" Drew turned in his bed and went to sleep, I smiled and replied

"Yea just fine, oh hey an extra spicy bun my favorite!" I grabbed the bun and took a bite, it burned my throat as I swallowed it and my lips sizzled from its spiciness. We finished our food and I climbed up to my bed with Vulpix and drifted off into a deep slumber. I had the most wonderful dream Vulpix and I had won the contest and as we were leaving a shadowy figure appeared and gave me a red rose. I woke up at 9 o'clock and rushed into the bathroom brushing my hair and teeth again, then running to the contest hall; Ash and Brock woke up as I was getting ready and said they would meet me at the contest hall in a bit and Drew was gone by the time I woke up. I ran into the dressing room and changed into a red, white, and black pleated skirt, a un tucked button up white shirt, a red blazer, red and black stockings, black vans with red and white skulls on them, and put my hair up in messy pigtails then put a white hat with black wings spread across it with "I am the Angel of Death" written on it in red. I looked over my appearance again and smiled walking out of the dressing room and into the waiting room; I sat on a bench when Ash and Brock walked up to me and Ash said

"Hey there, wow you sure look different, good luck today." I smiled and nodded my head as Brock put his hand on my shoulder and said

"Calm down you will do fine Danny." I looked up at Brock and nodded my head again saying

"Thanks guys, I'm just a little nervous. Guess its first time jitters."

"You look like such a newbie its not even funny." I turned around to see Drew in a modern black suit with a dark green undershirt, a black tie, and black dress shoes; he looked absolutely amazing…wait no he doesn't he looks arrogant and snobby. I turned my head the other way and said

"Yea well you look like a jerk." I stood up and looked at Ash and Brock saying as I went back to the dressing room "I forgot my uh hair piece I gotta go!" I ran into the dressing room and shut the door sitting on the bench looking at myself in the mirror. My emerald eyes has a flicker of gold in them that made them shimmer in the light, but right now they looked dull from exhaustion, and the rude things that Drew said to me; as I put white skull hair pieces in my pigtails and walked back to the waiting room as I heard.

"Will all coordinators please come out on the stage!" I took a deep breath and walked on the stage looking at the crowd, all these great coordinators, and Drew looked so confident and I probably looked like a lost puppy. Vivian told us to go back stage and called Drew's name and he walked out and said

"Roselia take the stage!" a Roselia came out of his pokeball; he smiled and said "Roselia use petal dance and magical leaf!" green leaves and pink rose petals shot from Roselia's hands/roses (I don't know what to call them!) the audience cheered for Drew, loudly I might add, and he walked off stage flipping his hair. He walked past me as another coordinator's name was called; all the coordinators went then Vivian called my name, I ran on the stage and said

"Hi, hi Danny D here and it's great to see all of you. Ok Vulpix come on and show Petalburg what you got!" I threw my pokeball in the air and Vulpix came out spinning and landed on my shoulder. The crowd cheered and I continued and said "Vulpix use ember then roar!" small red fireballs shot from Vulpix's mouth, he then used roar and the fireballs shattered into gold sparkles and covered the stage; the crowd cheered even louder than they had for Drew. I smiled and walked off stage with Vulpix on my shoulder saying "Thanks guys you are all great!" I walked behind the curtain, took a deep breath and sat on a bench and held Vulpix. I closed my eyes as a man in a Cacturne costume walked up and said

"Why hello sweetie, my name is Harley. You did such a good job have a cookie." I opened my eyes, took the cookie and took a bite, it was really sweet, and I closed my eyes then said

"It's really sweet, I think too sweet for me." Harley frowned and crushed the rest of his cookies then walked away looking upset. I turned my head to the side and thought to myself 'What did I say? I just said it was really sweet.' Just then Drew came up behind me and said

"Your performance wasn't too bad for a newbie, still very amateur though." I sighed and replied

"Yea that's why the crowed cheered for me more than you, right Drewskie" Drew turned his head the other way and said

"Whatever, and don't call me that." I was about to say something when Vivian said

"These are the eight coordinators that will go on to the next round!" we looked up at the screen to see Drew, Harley, and five other coordinators pictures. "And the last coordinator to go on to the next round is…"

Bwahahahahaha a cliff hanger, well chapter two is done and chapter three will be up sooner or later hopefully sooner but my comp is stubborn and I get writers block so I will try to update as soon as possible. Please comment and review but if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all ok, ok so as of now Anbucutie23 out.


	3. Harley is an evil mastermind

Chapter three of Love blossoms like a rose, ok yea so a cliff hanger will be answer today. Yea ok I don't own Pokémon only Danny; yea so ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"And the final coordinator going on to the next round is…" I closed my eyes and held my breath as a picture popped up and Vivian said "It's Danny and her Vulpix!" I opened my eye and hugged the closest thing to me, which un-fortunately was Drew. He blushed a deep red and looked at me saying

"Yea, yea your happy now get off me!" I let go of him, a small blush on my cheeks, and stood up walking over to the curtain, when Ash came up behind me and said

"Hey great job out there Danny, your going to win for sure."

"Don't be to sure about that darling, I'm still in this competition and I don't plan on losing anytime soon." We turned around to see Harley; I smiled an awkward smile and said

"Yea good luck Harley and they cookies were really good." He smiled and said

"Really, you think so?"

"Yea best cookies I've ever had, except for my Mom's. No one can beat a Mother's cookie baked with love." I smiled and Harley laughed saying

"Yes of course a Mother's food could never beat mine, hehe." He turned around and said quietly so I couldn't hear "That little brat, my cookies are the best in the entire world. Oh I just hatched an evil idea; I will gain her trust make her think I like her, and then before a very important contest I'll break her little heart into a thousand pieces and sprinkle it on top of my world famous sugar cookies." I looked at Harley and said

"Are you ok; they just called you to go out on stage, good luck." Harley looked up surprised and said

"Oh my I was so lost in thought about being really good friends with you that I forgot about the contest." He ran out on stage and fought some random person. He won of course and walked back to sit next to me saying "Hey there honey, I won." I looked at Harley and blinked twice

"Honey?"

"Oh yea I call all my friends nicknames, and your such a sweetie." I blushed a little then said

"Well that's very nice but I'm not used to such nicknames, in my town you call someone that it means you really like them, your dating, or your married." Harley turned around and smiled evilly then turned back to me and said

"Oh really, well I bet almost every single man there calls you honey." I blushed a deep red and replied

"No, never, none of the guys there liked me and I wasn't really into them either." I laughed nervously, when Harley took my hand and said

"Oh but your so pretty, I mean look at your gorgeous black locks." My blush became even deeper as he kissed my hand, looking me in the eyes saying "And such beautiful eyes."

"Uh…uh…oh my Harley I really like these compliments but I like someone else. I hope you understand; I have to go they just called me." I stood up and ran on the stage throwing my pokeball in the air and Vulpix shot out taking a battle stance. I looked at my opponent; her Persian looked beautiful, ready for battle. We fought until time ran out Vivian announcing into her microphone

"And the contest who will go on to the next round is…Danny and her Vulpix!" I jumped up in down Vulpix in my arms saying

"Oh Vulpix its all thanks to you that we are going to the next round." I walked back stage and saw Drew standing there smirking. I huffed and walked past him running up to Ash saying "Did you see that I won my first contest battle and I'm about to win my first contest."

"Don't be so sure about that, I'm still in this competition remember?" I turned around slowly to see Drew, still smirking; I sighed and rolled my eyes responding

"Yea, because I'm so terrified of you Drew." Drew licked his lips saying

"You should be." I blushes lightly and went into the dressing room putting on a red and black checkered chocker and matching arm band thinking to myself 'Oh my god he licked his lips at me he looked so….ahhh no get those thought out of your pretty little gothic head, those are bad thoughts!' Just as I was about to walk out of the room, Harley walked in and closed the door smashing our lips together.

Chapter 3 is done hehe another cliffhanger BWAHAHAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL!!!!!!!!!! Ok jkjkjkjkjk well I'll try to have more chapters up later ok until then Anbucutie23 out.


End file.
